


Won't Miss It

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Action, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They won't miss the old, anonymous plan at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Miss It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic

They had broken a blockade on Promenade Avenue, guns ablaze, chasing two arms dealers who wanted them dead. This was far more public a chase than they preferred, but it was a winnable one, so Fiona was going to run it – she made all of the decisions, she was the one driving.

When they squealed to a stop, two thugs were dead, Sam had a bullet in his shoulder and Michael had broken his nose jamming it into the steering wheel. They stopped and looked around.

Quite a crowd had gathered to watch them.

Sam glanced around sheepishly, and Fiona beamed at the attention. From the corner of Michael’s mouth came, “Guess we can kiss the quiet, anonymous plan goodbye.”

“Ah,” she shrugged. “I won’t miss it.”


End file.
